


oh, theseus

by claruh



Series: my sbi fics [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, this was not intentionally exactly 1k lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: third part in my sbi series lmao,, i just am bad at chapter fics so different one shots following a single storyline works best
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: my sbi fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	oh, theseus

Techno had been placing notes on the walls of one of his side rooms almost the entire day in an attempt to come up with some sort of plan. Everything he was coming up with had already been tried before to some degree and he was at an utter loss. 

He stepped back for a moment and looked over everything he had written down. None of it made any sense in the grand scheme of things, and he had no idea what to do. If he didn’t act, he’d disappoint both himself and Tommy, and he really didn’t know which was worse anymore. 

The door opened, and Tommy walked over to where he was standing, looking over the word covered wall, “What’re you working on?”

“Plans.”

“For getting my discs back?”

He looked so hopeful, and Techno had no idea how to tell him those were the last of his concerns, so he just said it, “Your discs don’t matter right now. I’m-“ He sighed, and stepped back to the wall. “I’m just busy, alright?” 

“What?”

“I- Tommy, just go do something. I’m not focused on your discs right now.”

“You said they don’t matter.”

Techno turned to him, “They don’t, not in the grand scheme of things.”

“But.. you said you would help me get them back.”

“And I will, but that’s not my priority at the moment.”

“Not everything has to do with overthrowing the fucking government!”

“Okay? Not everything has to revolve around you and your stupid discs!” He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth, but he knew he couldn’t stop Tommy doing whatever he was going to do after he heard that. 

“You’re just like Dream.”

“What?”

“You’re just like Dream.. and Wilbur! And Tubbo too.” 

“Tommy, what ar-“

“You’re a fucking bitch, Techno.”

He had no idea what to say, so they just stared at each other for a moment before Techno broke the silence, “Go downstairs, Tommy.”

“What?”

“I said go downstairs.”

“No.”

“No?” Techno had no idea what to do in a situation like this. He attempted to come up with Phil would do in a situation like this, “Tommy, do you want to hear why I’m not like them?”

“Not particularly.”

He rolled his eyes, “Well I’m going to tell you.” Tommy huffed, and crossed his arms. “You treated me like an object since the moment I joined you. An entire country used me and MY hardwork for their own gain, that didn’t benefit me at all. I had to kill someone with a pickaxe after I narrowly escaped execution. Every person on this server has attempted to use me in some way, so no. I’m not like them.” 

“I-“ 

Techno cut him off, “We can’t all be the main character, Tommy.” He (unnecessarily) pushed past Tommy to exit the room. 

Tommy watched him leave and then looked at the wall of notes Techno had been lining up. He wanted to tear everything down so badly, but he knew Techno would be even more mad if he decided to do that. 

He knew where Techno was because he always went to the same place any time he was mad at Tommy (which was quite a lot). So, Tommy went upstairs and opened the window as quietly as possible. 

Techno didn’t turn to face him, “What?” 

“I- I just wanted to say sorry.” That made him turn. “I didn’t realize any of that stuff, and I know I sound fucking stupid, but I didn’t ever see you that way.” He paused, contemplating whether he wanted to say what he was about to. “I just wanted to be your friend..”

Techno stifled a laugh, “My friend?”

He stepped out onto the roof, “I never cared about being equals or anything like that, I just wanted my brother back.”

Techno opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but just smiled, “You remind me so much of Wilbur sometimes.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Pre going crazy Wilbur, so yes.”

Tommy sat down next to him, “Why?”

“You’re both hard headed for one.”

“So are you!”

“I am passionate, there’s a difference.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Techno chuckled, “You both remind me of Greek tragedies, but I won’t go into that for your sake.” Tommy nodded. “Let’s see.. Loud, confident, makes friends easily, i.e. basically the opposite of me.”

“You have loads of friends!” Techno just stared at him. “There’s me, and Phil.. Oh, and Ghostbur.”

“Anyone else?”

“Dream.. sorta.”

“No.”

“Okay, not Dream, but hey! Like half of my friends hate me now, so we have that in common.” He poked Techno’s side with his elbow. “Is there anything else?”

“You really like being compared to Wil, huh?”

He was quiet, “I miss him.”

“You have Ghostbur.”

“It’s not the same. That’s why I wanted to see you again because.. when Wilbur was- y’know, I was scared because I couldn’t do anything and then.. he died. I just wanted my family back, but one of them had memory loss and blew up the country we worked for, and the other was hated by everyone I knew.”

Techno smiled at the description of him, “I get it, really.”

“Do you..?”

“I try my best. You’re pretty hard to understand, frankly.”

“What??”

“You’re rash, but also think through everything and would rather reason with people instead of immediately fighting. That’s another reason why you’re like Wilbur.”

Tommy smiled, “I hope I can have more in common with you one day.”

“You don’t want that.” He laughed, causing Tommy to laugh as well. 

“Are we good..?”

“We’re good.”

Tommy hugged Techno’s side, “I was so worried you were gunna kick me out or some shit.”

“Neverrr.” He rolled his eyes. “I need you for everything to unfold, Theseus.”

“I hate it when you call me that.” 

“You seemed pretty excited when I did last time.”

“Yeah because there was a cool door and like a billion wither skulls.”

“Mhm, sure.”

“Yes, sure!”


End file.
